Futuro
by OkamiKage94
Summary: Lidiar con las responsabilidades de adulto no es sencillo. Sin embargo, tras el fin de la fatídica Cuarta Guerra, es necesario asumir el rol que la generación anterior ha legado a la actual. El camino a seguir no ha de ser fácil -como ha reflexionado el joven estratega- pero lo que ellos inicien, forjará el futuro del "Rey" y con ello el rumbo del Mundo Shinobi.


-" _Mendokusei_. Ni siquiera sé como empezar..."

Exclamó el joven shinobi con su habitual tono parsimonioso hacia la fresca parcela de tierra, en cuya cabecera se erigía una placa de concreto gris. No era un monumento único: una serie de idénticas placas se distribuían a lo largo del terroso terreno el cual se notaba que había sido alterado recientemente.

El chico de coleta, permaneció en silencio contemplando la efigie por un momento, para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos intentando luchar contra la sensación punzante detrás de ellos. Al abrirlos, su visión pasó de la placa, al cielo de un suave tono azul en el cual viajaban perezosamente varias nubes, dejándose invadir por la tenue sensación de la brisa vespertina.

Shikamaru estaba consciente de que se encontraba ante una sepultura vacía, considerando que no habían sido capaces de encontrar un vestigio de su padre y del mejor amigo de éste, tras el fatídico impacto que terminó con sus vidas. No obstante había algo reconfortante al estar presente en aquel sitio, ahora que finalmente gozaba de un momento de descanso tras la agitación de las semanas anteriores y que el cementerio de Konoha no se encontraba rebosante de visitas, como días atrás.

-" _Hey viejo..._ " -comenzó- " _Cumplí la misión que me encomendaste. Me deshice de la caja del estante izquierdo del armario. Sin embargo espero que estés consciente de que mi madre supo de su existencia de todos modos. Nada se le escapa a esa problemática mujer..." -dijo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, que permaneció un momento en sus labios hasta proseguir_ -

- _"Hablando de cosas problemáticas, sé que imaginarás la situación en la cual está sumida la Alianza Shinobi. Hay muchos daños que cuantificar: tanto físicos, como humanos"_ -añadió apesaradamente, pensando en sus compañeros ninjas perdidos en acción y en todos aquellos inocentes que perdieron sus vidas a raíz del conflicto - _"El apoyo entre las aldeas ha sido fundamental. Todos desde el joven genin, hasta el más experimentado jonin están aportando su colaboración para levantarnos de la crisis que supuso la guerra. Ha sido necesario echar a andar los servicios hospitalarios con urgencia. La serie de heridos fue alarmante, pero gracias a la rápida atención y organización de los ninjas médicos, la mayor parte se encuentran ya fuera de peligro. Las secuelas serán permanentes y por ello no sólo me refiero a cicatrices físicas" "Pero somos shinobis. El shinobi es la persona que resiste"_

- _"Te interesará saber que los kages han mantenido su posición a excepción de Tsunade, quien ha tenido activa participación atendiendo heridos. Por tanto, es Kakashi quien asume el papel de Hokage interino, hasta que podamos hacer la ceremonia de traspaso definitivo. No se le ve muy entusiasta sobre asumir el cargo, pero no le culpo"_ -añadió a punto de soltar su frase emblemática, pero absteniéndose por una vez de ello-.

 _-"Mientras los trabajos de restructuración y reconstrucción avanzan, hay otras situaciones que han sido pospuestas. La más anticipada es el juicio hacia Sasuke Uchiha y sus subordinados. Ése tipo siempre maneja obtener gran atención hacia cada una de las acciones que le involucran"_ -añadió con sorna- _"Hasta el momento se le considera un criminal de rango S en el libro Bingo, pero debido a su inestimable apoyo en la guerra, su condena puede reducirse. Y claro está que la opinión de Kakashi como Hokage y de Naruto en su posición de héroe, van a pesar a su favor..."_

El recién nombrado líder del Clan Nara de Konohagakure, dedicó una pausa para añadir con convicción y con cierto afecto a la figura de su bullicioso camarada: _-"Todos sabemos que el alcornoque de Naruto será Hokage de nuestra aldea. Nadie mejor que él engloba los valores que La Voluntad de Fuego representa. Pero no deja de ser impulsivo y sentimentalista, por lo que necesitará de un asesor que le haga mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Quiero que sepas que me estoy esforzando para convertirme en ésa persona. ¿Quién lo diría? Tu perezoso hijo, pensando en establecerse metas"_

El cielo comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, llenándose de tintes naranjas, amarillos y rosas, cubriendo como una cálida manta a quienes se ubicaban en la tierra. Tan sólo quedaba en el firmamento una nube, que continuaba avanzando con parsimonia y solemnidad. El silencio en el cual se encontraba aquel camposanto se interrumpió con el agudo y animado grito de una niña.

 _-"¡Shika-nii san! Oka-san dice que vengas a comer con Mirai-chan y Yoshino-san"_ -los ojos castaños del shinobi se encontraron con el inocente y dulce rostro de la niña, quien le asía de su pantalón para llamar su atención, pues su corta estatura no le permitía alcanzar más. Al levantar su vista, pudo observar a la madre de la niña observándoles con sus orbes escarlata desde una breve distancia-

 _-"El camino que hemos de seguir es duro, otou-san y las responsabilidades poco placenteras. Aún no somos los adultos geniales como tú o Asuma-sensei que pretendemos ser, pero por el bien del "Rey", no debemos dar tregua a la marcha y ocupar el lugar que ustedes nos han legado"_ -pensó el estratega, avanzando tomado de la pequeña mano de la hija de su sensei.

El cielo finalmente se tiñó con los colores de la noche y como pudo comprobar, la nube itinerante finalmente se perdió en la distancia, hacia el horizonte.

 _-"Arigatou, otou-san"_ -susurró con calidez hacia el firmamento.

* * *

 ** _El presente one-shot, fue redactado como texto introductorio para nuestra recién formada comunidad de RP "Alianza Shinobi" en facebook._** ** _Como pueden ver, está ubicado un par de semanas después de los sucesos acontecidos en el cap. 699 del manga. y es desde ahí donde iniciaremos a rolear. Somos una comunidad joven y la mayor parte de personajes aún se encuentran disponibles para quienes aman esta entrañable serie y desean divertirse, a la vez que desarrollan sus dotes de redacción. Si están interesados, les invito a visitar nuestra página_** ** _Alianza-Shinobi-RP-1078363998893634/. De antemano, gracias._**

 ** _Atte. OkamiKage94_**


End file.
